


Only You

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [26]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First time bottom Gavin, Get Together, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Strap-Ons, Top Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: For the prompt: Gavin is 100% a bottom and definitely in denial about it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Prompt Fills [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209804
Comments: 22
Kudos: 232





	Only You

It would be accurate to say that Gavin is 100% an ass. He is loud, obnoxious and in no way allows anyone to dominate him in the bedroom. It’s all rough and crude with harsh, quick fucks where his bed partners bed over whatever surface they can find and he can screw them until their muscles are burning. That’s the only kind of sex he knows. And he never ever bottoms. Too scared to let someone have that kind of power over him, worried that they might hurt him more than he’s prepared to put up with. But he knows he’d never say anything, pride would stop him from getting out of a situation that got out of hand. There was no way Gavin would let rumours spread that he can’t handle a bit of rough sex.

So when Nines comes along, Gavin doesn’t even give him a second glance. Anyone with Nines’ looks would no doubt never bend over for someone like him. And as an android, Gavin doubted Nines was even equipped for anything bedroom related. Which is why he never even tried to charm Nines. Instead, he was his unabashed self, coarse, crass and focused on work.

What Gavin didn’t factor in was that Nines would be enchanted by his personality. Because Nines very much appreciated that Gavin was being himself. So often, people and androids alike were intimidated by Nines, bowed before his very presence when all Nines wanted was a genuine conversation. To have Gavin bark a garbled “fuck off” at him on their second morning of knowing each other was a breath of fresh air. In return for Gavin’s honesty and actions, Nines felt he could be himself too. Could present a warmer side which most people would have thought to be some kind of trick.

At first, Gavin had ignored Nines’ attempts at friendship, brushed him off. But when Nines came to him one afternoon with sadness in his eyes at how such few people would engage with Nines on a social level, pity made Gavin relent. They ended up going to a hockey game where Gavin could yell his heart out and delight in the violent clashes. Next to him, Nines was silent, eyes more fixed on Gavin than the game. It was the best evening he had quite possibly ever had.

One game turned into another. Then a couple of drinks one evening just because the game they were going to see got cancelled. Nines got tickets to a concert and offered Gavin the chance to go, knowing full well it was one of Gavin’s favourite bands.

Coming out of the concert, Gavin was still buzzing, high on emotions and full of energy. While waiting for the train back home, he’d pulled Nines down and mashed their lips violently together in his own version of a ‘thank you’. That was the first step in the direction of a relationship.

Not once did they fuck though. Making out on the couch was as far as they took things. Gavin straddling Nines’ lap and controlling the kiss. At first, it was as heated and violent as most things Gavin did. He was relentless and ended up with bruised lips from pressing so hard against Nines’ chassis. Plastic android lips did not give way to kisses and teeth like a human’s would.

The conversation about what Nines was equipped for came much later and not even in the way Gavin had expected. The hard kisses had melted into something sweet. He’d even allowed Nines to sit across his lap, pin him to the sofa as they kissed. The hands in his hair never pulled, never forced his head back to pull a gasp so his mouth could be plundered with a tongue. Instead, Nines worshipped him. Kissed along his jaw, his closed eyes, left him wanting more.

“I’m not equipped for sex.” Nines wasn’t apologetic about how he had been built. An android of his calibre was never meant to sink to the lows of human needs and pleasure. Yet here he was, wanting exactly that. “But I have invested in something that could bring you pleasure if you’ll allow me to take care of you.”

At first, Gavin couldn’t comprehend, mind still addled by the soft kisses. Once it made sense, he baulked, fear shooting down any kind of pleasant arousal he may have once had. He trusted Nines, sure but the refusal to bottom had been ingrained in him.

“If that’s not something that appeals, I can obtain some form of masturbatory aid to help you climax.”

That drew a snicker from Gavin, the formal words easing something in his chest.

“Nah, let’s see how you wield a strap-on. But if you break me, you’re the one who has to explain to Fowler why I can’t sit.”

It was so flippant, it hid all his fears but he refused to back down. Especially when Nines had already gone out and bought whatever dick he thought Gavin would enjoy. Mind running wild, Gavin pictured various large, sometimes even inhuman dildos strapped into a harness on Nines. Some of it had him terrified but he refused to show it. Instead, he swaggered into the bedroom, letting Nines trail after him.

Clothes on a pile on the floor, Gavin half expected to be thrown in the bed and fucked within an inch of his life with minimal lube. So he was surprised when Nines carefully guided him onto his back and started kissing him. Maybe it was his way of apologising for what was to come. For how he was going to wreck Gavin, leave him sated but maybe writhing in agony from being ploughed through the mattress.

The kisses never eased up even as Nines reached for some lube. His first press of a finger had Gavin gasping and shying away but there was no retribution for his lack of control. Nines simply pulled back, gave him a warm smile and asked if Gavin was sure he wanted to continue.

“Have I said no?” Gavin snarled.

“Not verbally but physically you seem reluctant.”

“Only because you’re spending so long kissing me, my cock has gone to sleep.” It was a lie but Nines didn’t call him out on it. He leaned down to kiss Gavin again, allowing him to relax again before his hand drifted close to his hole. Rather than the quick press of two fingers forcing some lube in, only one finger pushed against his hole. It was a slow process, Nines gradually working up to two fingers, making sure everything was slick, the slide of his fingers smooth. When he pulled back, Gavin let out a whine of disappointment, he’d actually been enjoying himself despite his misgivings.

All of Nines’ good work to relax him went out the window when he reached for the harness and slipped into it. Gavin watched with a guarded expression, waiting to see what larger than realistic dildo Nines had found to use on him. Two fingers would definitely not be enough.

He almost laughed when Nines secured a smooth, small dildo to the harness. It was smaller than the average cock and didn’t even bother trying to resemble one.

“That? Of all the plastic cocks you could have chosen, that is the one?” he mocked but on the inside he was sighing in relief.

“If you’d rather that I continue using my fingers, I am more than happy to do that.” Nines didn’t rise to the bait, he knelt by Gavin’s feet and waited patiently.

“Nah, you wanted a fuck, you’re getting a fuck,” Gavin growled and started to roll onto his front, only for a hand to stop him.

“I’d like it if we could face each other, please.”

Throwing up his hands, Gavin threw himself onto his back with a huff. “Freaky android, but fine. Have it your way.”

Deep down, he was terrified Nines would take one look at his face and see everything he felt. Still, he let Nines climb on top of him and adjust his legs. A pillow went under his lower back.

When the toy breached him at long last, Gavin gasped and Nines stilled. There was no frantic, hard fucking. Instead, Nines slowly pressed into Gavin, stopping each time Gavin felt he was on the verge of too much. By the time they were pressed flush together, Gavin was panting, eyes squeezed shut and dick hard between them.

“Please move,” he gritted out and was relieved when Nines seemed to obey. Only, it was a slow undulation of hips against his. No growling bites, demanding gasps to tighten up or to put on a show. It was all slow and measured, Nines’ entire focus was on Gavin. There was nothing rushed or aggressive about the way he methodically withdrew from Gavin’s body, only to languidly press back in, trying out angles to see which one drew gasps or grunts forth. Once satisfied that he found what worked, Nines kept to it, slowly starting to vary the speed and force behind each thrust.

In a way, it was maddening, Gavin was on a slow spiral up, at Nines’ utter mercy in a way he hadn’t expected. By the time his muscles were quivering and tightening with his climax, he was drenched in sweat and clinging to Nines. Legs wrapped around his hips, drawing him deeper on each slow thrust while his arms were around Nines’ neck, pulling him down for kisses.

Shaking, Gavin squeezed his eyes shut as he came, a slow roll of pleasure that started deep in his gut. So different to the kind of orgasms he had experienced before. He didn’t expect Nines to lay soft kisses over his face, gently work him through the shivering aftershocks before pulling out and laying next to him. Gavin especially appreciated how he was then pulled into a cuddle, heedless of the mess he’d made between them.

As far as anybody was concerned, nothing had changed. Gavin was still his usual idiot self. Quick to anger, driven and angling for a promotion. But the quick, rough one night stands had stopped. He no longer swaggered in with a smirk and maybe a bruise or two to show for his night. If anyone asked, he would laugh in their face and ask if they really thought he’d just bend over for any old dick. And it was the truth. Sort of. Because Nines never wanted him to bend over, to fuck him like some stranger, facing away because all that mattered was a hole to get his dick in. Whenever they had sex, it was most definitely making love and left Gavin in a blissful half aware state until he shook himself out of it following who knew how long a cuddle. Gavin most certainly wasn’t a bottom, he was defiant about that. And Nines never felt the need to correct him. It didn’t matter what Gavin wanted to call himself. The most important thing was that he came home to Nines each evening, wrapped him in warm arms and whispered “I missed you, I love you” against Nines’ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr under @connorssock where a very exciting announcement has been made.


End file.
